hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 February 2016
16:14:50 test 16:21:19 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 16:28:28 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 16:28:33 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 16:57:32 -!- DarrenDude has joined Special:Chat. 16:57:48 Hi! 16:57:59 Storm creator is up now. 16:59:34 Yep 16:59:46 But it is still in "development" 17:00:04 I know. 17:03:05 -!- DarrenDude has left Special:Chat. 17:03:10 Test. 17:03:37 F- 17:03:39 jk 17:03:40 :P 17:05:56 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 17:06:04 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 17:28:10 bbl 17:28:14 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 17:36:56 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 17:37:47 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 18:02:19 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 18:02:52 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 18:03:31 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 18:03:32 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 18:04:02 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 18:49:42 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 18:50:15 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 18:50:16 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 18:50:39 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 18:51:20 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 18:51:50 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 18:51:51 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 18:58:56 dead 18:59:54 Yep. 19:14:35 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 19:15:56 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 19:19:21 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 19:20:34 Wb Hype. 19:24:47 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 19:25:14 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 19:25:26 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 19:27:06 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 19:27:22 Thanks 19:27:34 No problem. 19:30:11 Marik got punched by Obelisk the Tormentor. 4700 LP ---> 700 LP 19:30:14 :P 19:32:44 :p 19:53:21 Ugh be 3 PM already so I can see more people here. 19:55:06 2:55 PM... 20:03:59 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 20:04:11 Hello 20:04:15 Hey Nkech! 20:04:34 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 20:04:38 The season maker is partially up... 20:04:52 @Hype any idea when they'll fix what's left to do? 20:05:00 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 20:05:02 Hey 20:05:04 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 20:05:25 So the season maker is partially up? 20:05:34 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 20:05:59 Yes. It works but the symbol doesn't change and stuff like that 20:06:08 you can try it for some good pratice :D 20:06:08 Oh. 20:06:15 http://hypoworld.force-13.com/create.php 20:06:16 I'll try to get used to it :d 20:06:24 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 20:06:46 Test 20:06:50 I might try adding two storms 20:06:57 Another test. 20:07:01 I couldn't figure that out this morning 20:07:05 I can't wait until I get to animate my usercane with it :d 20:07:06 lag, where are you? 20:07:28 lag 20:07:31 Not much lag on my end 20:07:43 another test 20:07:47 Ok 20:07:51 *sigh* 20:08:02 The only intensity the maker has right now is TS.. 20:08:07 Yeah... 20:08:08 sigh. 20:08:08 refreshing for the 13th time. 20:08:11 (facepalm) 20:08:20 But it looks very cool nonetheless. 20:08:24 I hope we can cross over years with it though 20:08:36 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 20:08:40 I bet you can 20:08:42 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 20:09:08 Hey Sassmaster! 20:09:14 Hi Bob! (hi) 20:09:18 (hi) 20:09:32 Hey Nkech! (hi) 20:09:40 The season maker is partially up @Sassmaster 20:09:47 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 20:09:51 What does that mean? 20:10:07 Test. 20:10:10 Yay! 20:10:16 Finally working. 20:10:29 http://hypoworld.force-13.com/create.php 20:10:34 Look for yourself 20:10:44 No, thanks. 20:10:46 You'll get a message saying that not everything is finished 20:11:04 Well, I don't. 20:11:05 Yep, i see. 20:11:26 5.127 decillion cookies 20:11:55 :P 20:11:58 And you didn't share 60% of them with me.. 20:12:02 I trademarked the word cookie. Cease and desist form using that word. 20:12:03 :P 20:12:03 *shakes head* 20:12:06 xd 20:12:10 cookie 20:12:11 cookie 20:12:15 cookie 20:12:16 cookie monster 20:12:19 Yay you can change years with it! :d 20:12:22 !ban Hypercane 20:12:24 :P 20:12:24 Yep 20:12:25 I will be able to animate my usercane 20:12:27 :p 20:12:31 I crashed your bot on purpose. :P 20:12:36 !logs 20:12:37 StrawberryMaster: Logs can be seen here. 20:12:40 Oh, wait. 20:12:45 :p 20:12:53 !ban 19000000000 StrawberryMaster 20:12:57 Either, way, cookies are now mine. 20:13:00 Fail. :) 20:13:01 there ya go 20:13:04 http://prntscr.com/a4kz2k 20:13:14 /me looks at the user rights page * 20:13:15 This thing is gonna be epic :d 20:13:15 hmm 20:13:33 :/ 20:13:53 Yeah Ikr 20:13:54 @ Bob 20:14:00 Cookie 20:14:17 Nope. 20:14:21 Cookie, cookie, cookie... 20:14:25 :p 20:14:42 Nope. 20:14:44 Once the button is changeable... 20:14:46 I will be so happy :d 20:14:50 Cookie monster!!!! (raveghwah) 20:15:00 I actually just ate some cookies a minute ago. 20:15:01 bNope. 20:15:10 *eats cookie* 20:15:12 My mom made cookies yesterday! :) 20:15:14 Bob and you didn't share one with me... 20:15:15 No cookies for you, Senpai. 20:15:18 :p 20:15:20 *shakes head* 20:15:21 right now I'm not going to bother with Pressure and wind speed because it won't change anything yet 20:15:39 @Hype any knowledge of when they will add in the rest? 20:15:47 Is the Atlantic the only working basin right now? 20:15:49 Bold Prediction: By next week it shall be altogether. 20:16:01 Bob I thought you only like the Atlantic anyway? 20:16:03 They will add it once February 23, 4821 starts. 20:16:03 :P 20:16:09 Well, yeah. :p 20:16:50 lol 20:16:52 Chat's been dead all day.. 20:16:52 http://prntscr.com/a4l17g 20:17:14 LOL 20:17:21 :) 20:17:25 (YES) You like this. 20:17:26 :P 20:17:42 xD 20:17:44 @Odile Didn't Doug try to place himself on your friends list once? 20:17:50 Okay I just messaged the developer. 20:17:52 idk 20:17:57 I think he did. 20:18:01 Douglas... (facepalm) 20:18:01 ^ 20:18:15 !updatelogs 20:18:16 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 37 lines to the page). 20:18:21 I will be able to animate any storm I want, it will be epic. 20:18:28 Doug's instant dissipation will be funny on screen 20:18:41 Yay! 20:18:43 "37" not quite tropical storm strength. 20:18:47 :P 20:18:57 !updated 20:19:00 Hypercane: The logs were last updated 00:43 ago. There are currently ~7 lines in the log buffer. 20:19:04 !updatelogs 20:19:05 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 9 lines to the page). 20:19:15 RL intensity. 20:19:18 :P 20:19:24 How do you add the second storm? 20:19:28 RL = Remnant Low 20:19:30 Idk 20:19:35 I don't think you can yet. 20:19:54 Come on, F13, get it up and running... 20:19:59 :p 20:20:10 I can try though... 20:20:31 You can. 20:20:42 I tested it a few times. 20:20:47 I'll tell you when I figure it out. 20:21:21 http://prntscr.com/a4l3jp 20:21:23 @ Bob 20:21:24 :P 20:21:46 oh no 20:21:53 LOL 20:21:54 :p 20:21:57 Bob had dissipated. Game over. 20:22:01 :P 20:22:02 What? @Nkech 20:22:13 Hunter is actually right about there... 20:22:21 What? 20:22:22 That's the permaban zone 20:22:26 Oh. 20:22:28 :p 20:22:29 I was reacting to Hype's image @Sassmaster 20:22:42 :p 20:22:44 O 20:22:44 k 20:22:48 *ok 20:22:54 Nkech + Bob = my new OTP? Nah. 20:23:48 http://prntscr.com/a4l4wj 20:23:50 lol 20:24:00 :P 20:24:03 LOL 20:24:10 How ironic. 20:24:13 :P 20:24:25 That's pretty much centered where my house is :P 20:24:33 In Northern Kentucky 20:24:53 but I bet the latitude/longitude of the center is wrong 20:25:15 What if it is right? 20:25:25 illuminati confirmed. 20:25:50 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 20:26:49 :P 20:27:04 !flag Nkech 20:27:16 what does that even do? 20:27:52 !flag StrawberryMaster 20:27:57 I hate pings. 20:28:01 !unflag CycloneNkechinyer 20:28:11 And luckily, I have chat options disabled. 20:28:19 :p 20:28:23 !unflag StrawberryMaster 20:28:57 The Story of Damon! 20:28:59 !seen Leboringjack 20:28:59 I haven't seen Leboringjack since I have been here. 20:29:27 LOL 20:29:33 ;( 20:29:35 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 20:29:35 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 20:29:44 Watch him pop in out of random. 20:30:31 That would be odd. 20:30:48 Yeah... 20:31:03 bc="gray"~ Hurricane Leboringjack has formed! ~ 20:31:10 "Damon Georgia is a 10-year-old boy living in the town of Douglasville, Georgia." 20:31:36 MegacaneMan... 20:31:39 (troll) 20:31:48 "In June, MegacaneMan unblocks Cyclone info." 20:31:55 And... that's how the wiki collapsed! 20:32:00 (clap) 20:32:02 jk 20:32:07 :p 20:32:19 !seen Billnelson 20:32:19 I haven't seen Billnelson since I have been here. 20:32:41 "He quickly climbs the user rights ladder, becoming chat mod, junior admin, and eventually admin by the end of August." 20:32:46 It's Layten's fault. 20:33:39 Doug is active on Scratch. 20:33:54 Maybe I should say hi to him. 20:33:59 Well Scratch is for all ages. 20:34:02 So let him be 20:34:03 I'd never do that 20:34:05 :P 20:34:11 I'd never say hi to him 20:34:14 I said hi to Cardozo on his scratch page. 20:34:15 Woah, I received 4 messages. 20:34:17 Douglas says "Why are you fallowing us!" 20:34:20 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 20:34:21 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 20:34:29 I never want to see Douglas ever again. 20:34:36 Woah.. 20:34:38 I was just trying to say hi to Cardozo. 20:34:39 "Hi SM Why did you fallow us hear is this a spy plan Dane Plotted?" 20:34:48 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 20:34:52 xD 20:35:03 And plus, I wasn't even talking to Doug. I was talking to Cardozo 20:35:06 'Congrats on Junior Admin" 20:35:13 (facepalm) 20:35:13 they don't know who I am on there. 20:35:15 :P 20:35:17 You're 1 month late, Doug. 20:35:25 "Hi Bob i miss you so much also tell Dane what is his password i`m just curios" 20:35:26 Nope, not a plan 20:35:27 WHAT... 20:35:32 (Facepalm) 20:35:36 What... 20:35:38 No\ 20:35:40 just no 20:35:45 I am not giving anyone my d*** password 20:35:54 I've got to fix this 20:35:57 I wasn't even talking to Doug. 20:36:06 I'll ignore him 20:36:11 Why did you censor damn? 20:36:13 :P 20:36:50 "Hi Bob and also why are you fallowing us this is Douglas BTW i don`t mind your on hear but don`t teat this like HHW" 20:36:58 Doug sent that to me... 20:37:00 (facepalm) 20:37:05 "Not You Again Stop Fallowing us and me!" 20:37:23 Is this a new chapter in the Story of Doug? 20:37:27 Maybe.. 20:37:44 I didn't even really say anything to him. 20:37:56 https://scratch.mit.edu/users/Nkechinyer/#comments-20652767 20:38:04 I went and replied back to him 20:38:09 we'll see what happens 20:38:16 if you want to comment, then feel free 20:38:47 Bold Prediction: This ends when Douglas threatens us and gets blocked on Scratch 20:38:55 :D 20:39:16 Despite the 18 sockpuppets 20:39:26 (facepalm) 20:39:38 I thought the Story of Doug was over. 20:39:40 But it may not be 20:39:47 Thanks to me. 20:39:55 if you want to comment to Doug on my profile, go ahead 20:40:00 I do not mind at all 20:40:08 I had to mention Scratch here, and it al happened... 20:41:01 The Doug Saga is probably not over... 20:41:28 And I killed chat. 20:41:31 :/ 20:41:33 Prepare to hear "Dane can I have a trial again" in the coming days 20:41:52 Maybe Sassmaster can get involved this time :p 20:41:53 F*** No 20:42:14 His IP is blocked, besides, we won't give him a trial. 20:42:19 Bold Prediction: We get Doug blocked on Scratch after he threatens us 20:42:26 We need to be short and sweet on him. 20:42:47 Or, we can do the "Nkech way". 20:43:07 @Nkech You didn't even say anything to Doug on Scratch before this, right? 20:43:11 Nope 20:43:17 We're not following him 20:43:19 He's following us 20:43:35 But now that he's commented on my profile... Let the war BEGIN! 20:43:46 Wait, what?7 20:43:48 The Story of Doug Part 4 20:44:00 Oh... f***. 20:44:04 I thought we were done with the kid. 20:44:06 -!- TimeToTellTheTruth102 has joined Special:Chat. 20:44:07 Please do not delete this thread, Peace homies! Xoxo, Hunter http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:46570 20:44:15 What the... 20:44:37 -!- TimeToTellTheTruth102 has left Special:Chat. 20:44:45 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 20:44:51 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 20:44:52 Sockpuppet 20:45:01 ^ 20:45:02 -!- TimeToTellTheTruth102 was banned from Special:Chat for 31536000000 seconds by Hypercane. 20:45:07 Ban evasion... 20:45:12 whup, Hype got 'em 20:45:24 Report to staff Style! 20:45:34 /me starts dancing gangnam style 20:45:35 Doug and Hunter on the same day... 20:45:37 This wiki is crazy. 20:45:37 :P 20:45:52 I need to make a HHW Parody of Gangnam style 20:45:59 starring me as Psy 20:46:31 :p 20:46:47 doesn't what it "Deleted" 20:46:49 I hope we don't see nothing unusual today.. 20:46:54 I know exactly what to do with it 20:47:01 What? 20:47:03 Delete it, and report to staff for ban evasion 20:47:12 Woah.. 20:47:28 I'm not sure if evading a ban once is bad enough to be staff reported. But twice? Yes. 20:47:37 ^ 20:48:08 So, what I'm asking is simply to delete Hunter's thread and report him to staff 20:48:14 Well, Hunter apologized, and I forgive him. That is not going to chance the fate of his block, through. 20:48:31 He's going to remain blocked. 20:48:34 Yep... 20:48:44 I want to report him and delete his thread, truly 20:49:00 Yeah, you... but we may think differently... 20:49:10 I'm leaning towards a staff report on this one. 20:49:13 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 2016 02 17